Halloween Lust
by Blackdemon21
Summary: Tonight was Halloween and everyone was preparing the decorations for the party at the Phantomhivemanor, well, everyone but Sebastian; for the demon Hallowenn was hell especially when he had a contractor he just hoped he had enough time to get away before it happened. Yaoi, OOC, Sebaciel.


**Halloween Lust**

**A/N: Hey my litte yaoi kittens I'm here with a special Halloween one-shot, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note of this smexy story.**

**Summary: Tonight was Halloween and everyone was preparing the decorations for the party at the Phantomhivemanor, well, everyone but Sebastian; for the demon Hallowenn was hell especially when he had a contractor he just hoped he had enough time to get away before it happened. Yaoi, OOC, Sebaciel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, this series is owned by the amazing mangaka, Yana Toboso**

**.**

**.**

Tonight was Halloween and everyone was preparing the decorations for the party at the Phantomhivemanor, well, everyone but Sebastian; for the demon Hallowenn was hell especially when he had a contractor he just hoped he had enough time to get away before it happened.

Sebastian sighed as he put a hand on his head, he looked into the mirror in his room and saw that his eyes were glowing a deep amethyst," I really hope the young master doesn't have too much for me today, I can't risk his safety, especially on Halloween of all days."

The red eyed male had just finished putting his jacket and tie on when he realized that it was time for him to make the masters morning tea and wake him up.

Sebastian had made the young master his tea and made his way up to his room. He silently opened the door a wheeled in the metal cart next to the masters bed. Sebastian walked over to the curtains blocking out all light from the room and pulled them open, allow the bright light of the sun to shine inside onto the lump in the sea of blankets and pillows.

" Young master, it's time to wake up," Sebastian tried to keep his eyes from glowing but he failed miserably; a low groan came from the bed and a young boy with short navy blue hair and one blue and one purple eyes, this boy was the master of the household, Ciel Phantomhive.

Ciel yawned and rubbed his eyes as he looked at Sebastian sleepily," good morning my lord," Ciel only looked in confusion at he sight of the demons glowing eyes," is something wrong with your eyes?" Ciel asked as Sebastian poured his tea.

" I'm fine my lord, but I won't be here today, there's something I have to take care of," Sebastian explained as he handed Ciel his cup," what is it that you need to do that's so important?" Ciel asked, suspicious of what the demon was up to, he wasn't acting like himself," it's nothing of your concern my lord."

The demonic butler got out his masters clothing and laid them out on the bed as Ciel swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Sebastian began to unbutton his masters nightshirt and he felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of the pale untainted skin," what are you staring at Sebastian? Hurry up a dress me," Ciel ordered," yes, I apologize my lord."

Sebastian began to dress the boy, not realizing that his fingers were lingering over specific areas and it seemed Ciel realized this a definitely knew something wasn't right with the demon.

When Ciel was dressed Sebastian stood and put a hand over his heart and bowed, before leaving the blue eyed boy alone in his room.

The young earl made his way down to the foyer where he saw Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny decorating for the Halloween party tonight.

Finny turned and smiled when he saw Ciel," good morning young master," he said happily as the other two servants looked at him while a Tanaka simply drank his tea," have any of you seen Sebastian?" Ciel asked," yeah, he said he needs to do something but he didn't tell us what," Bard explained," I see."

_What could be wrong with Sebastian, he's never done anything like this before_, the blue haired boy thought to himself.

" CCCCCCiiiiieeeellll!"

The boy was snapped out of his thoughts and yelped when a bright pink figure ran over to him and hugged him tightly, practically to the point of choking," E-Elizabeth? Why are you here?" Ciel asked as he pushed the blonde haired and green eyed girl away.

" Didn't Sebastian tell you that I was coming over," she stated; Ciel shook his head," he's not here today, he had to do something I guess."

" Aww, I had the perfect costumes for both of you, Alois helped me pick out yours," Lizzy stated withal happy smile while Ciel seemed to pale a few shades," A-Alois you say," knowing Trancy, he probably got him some slutty outfit.

" Here it is," Ciel didn't even realize that Elizabeth was holding a bag in her hands filled with the different pieces of his costume," Uh, thank you Lizzy," Ciel said in a not so sure voice as he took the bag from her.

" I just know you'll look really cute in it Ciel," she said happily," you should get back home so you can get your costume on before the party starts," Ciel explained," you're right, I'll see you tonight Ciel," Elizabeth kissed the boys cheek before walking to the carriage outside and telling the man who was driving it to take her home.

The sun was beginning to set and the servant had finished setting up all the Halloween decorations, Bard even managed to get a fog machine from some of his friends in America, while Ciel was upstairs glaring at his costume.

There were a pair of black leather pants, which the leggs only came up to his thighs, a pair of knee high zip up boots with a three inch heel, a black shirt that revealed his stomach and his shoulders, but there were straps to make sure it didn't slide off him, a black collar with a sapphire dangling from it, a pair of black fingerless gloves, and some bottle wth a clear liquid that said drink me on it.

Ciel grabbed the bottle, opened it and winced to see if it was a drug and found out that it had no distinct smell or taste, so he just thought it was water and drano the entire bottle as he began undressing himself to put on the degrading costume, knowing that he'd have no other choice or Elizabeth would be mad at him.

Ciel was glad that all the pieces of the costume were simply to put on, but he found it annoying how the pants hung low around his hips. With an annoyed sigh, Ciel decided not to bother with them and walked over to a mirror to put the collar on, finall he put on his gloves and sighed at his appearance, he actually didn't look that bad.

" I guess this costume isn't as horrible as I thought it would be," Ciel said to himself as he turned to see what he looked like from different angles.

Outside a dark figure with glowing red eyes watched from the forest," just a little longer, it'll all be over once the sun rises," The male felt something pushing at his skin as he held back a cry of pain, backing away from the manor until only his glowing eyes shone in the darkness.

Ciel stayed near the walls while the other guests talked and danced, each of them wearing their own costumes, some very creepy, while others were supposed to be cute in some kind of way.

The young earl felt himself getting a headache, multiple males came over to him and tried to hit on him and touch him in many ways that ended up with a slap across the face.

" Ciel your outfit is so cute!" Elizabeth shouted over the music; she was wearing all white with a pair fake wings," your an angel," Lizzy nodded happily and twirled to show off her costume," yeah, I really like your cat ears and tail," Ciel confused by this," what are you talking about?" Lizzy pointed to the navy blue tail swaying behind him and Ciel's eyes widened in shock and practically screamed as he hesitantly reached for his head to feel that he did have cat ears.

" How did this happen? Unless, Trancy, I'll kill that bastard," Ciel said to himself as his ears folded back and his tail puffed up," excuse me Lizzy, I need some time to think," Ciel said in an angry tone as he walked into the garden.

" How the hell am I going to get rid of these darn appendages, Sebastian isn't here," Ciel froze when he heard a low growl come from somewhere in the darkness," Wh-Who's there?" the blue eyed boy looked around for whatever was making the mysterious sound and turned in the direction of the forest and saw a pair of glowing red eyes.

" Sebastian?" Ciel approached him," pl-please, stay away from me," Ciel could hear the stutters in his voice as if he were in pain," what's wrong with you? Come out so I can see you," the young earl stated," I can't...you'll be in danger if I do," Ciel backed away when he heard another growl come from the demon and found himself being pinned down by an inhuman creature.

" Se-Sebastian...," the demons eyes widened when he realized what he was doing and backed away from Ciel," ju-just stay away until the sun rises," Sebastian said with a pained growl; Ciel only nodded as he made his way back to the manor, leaving Sebastian to wait, his demonic side slowly beginning to come out as he began to lose control of actions and body.

Hours had passed since Ciel had last seen the demon and he couldn't help but feel worried, what would happen when the demon lost control, would he try to kill him or worse?

Ciel walked over to the servants and told them that he was going to bed, he began walking up the stairs that led to the second floor when the candles lighting the room sure demo blew out making everyone panic and scream in fear, while others jusg thought it was just a joke to scare them.

Ciel automatically knew what was going on when he heard an inhuman screech come from somewhere within the darkness.

_This isn't good, Sebastian must've snapped_, Ciel ran up the stairs as screams began to resonate through the manor making the boy run faster, not caring if his lungs burned and his asthma was beginning to act up.

Ciel made his way back to his room and closed the door behind him as he crawled in bed and hid under the covers, trying to calm himself," you're going to be fine, Sebastian would never kill you, you have a contract," Ciel kept whispering this to himself until he heard the sound of footsteps approaching his room making him flinch in fear.

_" Ciel, where are you?"_

The young earl felt himself tremble as he quickly crawled under the bed and watched in fear as the door slowly opened to reveal the demon in his true form.

_Please don't see me, please, I don't want to die yet_, Ciel thought to himself as he saw the demon stop in front of the bed and Ciel felt his heart stop at that moment.

Ciel let out a relieved sigh when the demon continued walking, but he thought too soon as a clawed hand grabbed his ankle and dragged him from under the bed and lifted him up so blue orbs met blood red.

" You really think you could hide from me Ciel?" The blue eyed boy struggled against the demons grip as he was tossed onto the bed and was trapped as the demons shadow covered him," ge-get off me you damn demon!" Sebastian chuckled as Ciel tried to fight back only to have his hands tied above his head by some strange shadow like substance.

" You're mine little kitten," the demon purred as he licked up the boys neck causing Ciel to shudder and shut his eyes tightly; his eyes opened half way to see something long thin and black whipping from side to side.

Ciel looked closely and saw that it was a tail, his eyes shut tightly once again when he felt Sebastian begin to suck and nip at his neck leaving a dark mark on his neck.

The blue haired boy panted lightly as a small blush powdered his cheeks," Wh-what's wrong wi-with you Sebastian? St-Stop it," the red eyed male only smirked revealing his fangs as a hand moved between the boys legs stroking the bulge that had began to form.

" Ah-Ahh, St-Stop it...I-I don't like this," Ciel whined as the demons claws dug into the fabric of his costume and tore through his pants and shirt leaving the boy fully exposed before the male.

Ciel gasped and closed his legs only for the demon to force them open again then had them tied by more of the shadows to keep the boy from closing them again," now, now, be an obedient little kitten and you'll get a treat," Sebastian said as he began trailing kisses down Ciel's torso making the boy squirm and whine at the unfamiliar feeling.

The red eyed male had reached the boys hardened cock and simply hovered over it, his hot breath making the young earls cock twitch with anticipation.

Ciel hated this, he couldn't understand why the demon didn't just kill him like he probably did to all the guests downstairs.

" Such a perfect little kitten, my perfect little kitten," Sebastian moved up to Ciel's ear and began whispering sweet words to him while he wrapped his hand around the boys cock and began stroking it, using his thumb to massage the head while he nipped at the boys cat ears finding out that they were very sensitive from the low moan the boy let out before his eyes snapped open and he blushed a deep shade of red.

Where did that come from? I've never made that sound before, Ciel thought to himself while Sebastian chuckled," such a beautiful sound, will you sing for me even more?" Sebastian bit the boys ear and earned another moan as Ciel's tail thumped against the bed lightly.

" If your ears are sensitive I wonder about your tail," Sebastian took the boys navy blue tail into a clawed hand and began to massage the base, feeling the young earl tremble beneath him as his ears folded back and he began trusting his hips up, making Sebastian chuckle as he used his free hand to stroke Ciel cock again.

" Nmmn...N-No, I'll cu-cum if yo-you continue," Ciel cried as he began rocking his hips upward into the pleasurable feeling," that's okay kitten, I'll make you cum as many times as you need before I'm satisfied," Ciel felt his heart skip a beat as he opened his eyes half way to see the demon looking at him with eyes filled with lust and hunger.

Sebastian flipped the boy onto his stomach and used the hand playing with Ciel's tail to rub the boys hairless sack, making Ciel arch his back and cry out as he came, his seed spurting against the dark sheets.

" No more...ju-just stop it Sebastian," the boy gasped as his hips were raised and felt something wet against his hole," Ooh...mmn, yo-your tongue, Pl-please don't lick me there!" Ciel cried as he squirmed at the feeling," you're lying kitten, it feels good doesn't it?" Sebastian asked, his hand coming back to tease the boys cock as the tip of his tongue pushed into the boys sphincter.

" This feels weird! Ahh! I-I don't like it!" Ciel moaned even louder when he felt the males tongue push in even deeper; it was inhumanly long, like a snakes.

The wet muscle brushed up against the boys prostate earning a scream of pleasure," Aahhn! No! N-Not my sweet spot mmn...oh god, it feels strange," Ciel couldn't control himself as he rocked his hips into the feeling," O-Ooh...it-it feels good, it feels so good," the blue haired boy could understand why he was saying these things, it was as if he was under some kind of spell.

Sebastian pulled out his tongue and licked up Ciels balls to his entrance once again before moving away to see that the boy was still shivering," Wh-why did you stop?"

" Don't worry, it'll feel good again, so, tell me kitten, do you know what an incubus is?" Sebastian stated as he sheathed his claws and rubbed the boys slightly stretched hole," mmn...ghn, d-don't te-tell me you're an in-incubus."

Ciel moaned as Sebastian licked up his neck," that's right and did you know incubus use the aphrodisiac in their fangs and saliva to subdue their prey," Sebastian purred as he sucked on the boys neck and pushed a finger into the boys ass, slowly moving it in and out, loving the moans the boy produced.

The red eyed male scraped his fangs over the boys shoulder and heard the boys breath hitch," Se-Sebas...tian, do-don't," Sebastian sunk his fangs into the boys neck and injected his poison.

He removed his fangs and watched as the young earl trembled and his arms gave out beneath him, pleasure coursing through his body as pre-cum began to drip from his erect cock.

" Oh-Ooh, it-it's to much Ah-Ahhnn!" Sebastian pushed in another finger into the boys ass and began to scissor them as he thruster them in and out then added a third finger making the boy moan and rock his hips back into the fingers, getting them to reach deeper until they brushed against his prostate making the boy cry out as he came, his eyes rolling back while his mouth hung open.

" You're stretched enough," Sebastian loomed over the boy, his hardened dick rubbing against his stretched hole," pl-please enter me," Ciel moaned," as you wish kitten," Sebastian slowly entered the boy as he pushed through the rind of muscle.

Ciel clutched the sheets beneath him and moaned as he was stretched wider than he expected," mmn ooohh, move already," the demon began thrusting at a steady speed getting deeper with each push as Ciel moaned loudly, pushing his hips back in time with the elders thrusts," Ooh! Fa-faster, Harder Sebastian!" Ciel cried; Sebastian chuckled and leaned over the boy as he began to thrust in faster until he hit the boys prostate making him see stars as drool dripped from his mouth.

" God! It feels so good! Ah!" Sebastian felt a low growl rise up from his throat like a purr as his black tail came around and wrapped around the boys cock. Sebastian released the binds on the boys hands and legs as he moved into a sitting position and spread the boys legs wide as he thrust up into the boys ass, getting deeper than before.

" Ahhh! Sebastian! Oh mmn, I-I'm gonna cum, Please ooh, hurry!" Ciel wrapped his arm around the elder and pulled him down into a kiss.

Ciel willingly opened his mouth as the black haired males tongue slipped inside his mouth.

The blue haired boy felt a strange sensation beginning to build up as the pace began to quicken and he continued to moan even louder than before into the demons mouth," nn..cumming, I'm going to cum kitten," Sebastian broke the kiss as he tightened his grip on the boys legs as he became rougher making Ciel arch his back and have his eyes roll back as a knot in his stomach was released and he came.

Sebastian growled as the boy tightened around him, he moved a few more times before coating the boys insides with his seed earning a low moan from the boy.

Sebastian wrapped his wings around the boy and let out a low purr as he closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Ciel woke up and was relieved to feel that he didn't have cat ears or a tail and he was under the covers in his night clothes," was everything just a dream?" Ciel tried to move and felt a terrible pain in his lower back," that definitely wasn't a dream."<p>

The door to his room opened and he saw that Sebastian was back to normal and wheeled a cart with his tea on it over to his bed," I apologize for what happened last night my lord," Sebastian said," what happened to you?" Ciel asked," it happens when an incubus goes to long without a meal, they lose control and they'll attack anyone, but if one is contracted they'll go for their contractor, that's why I wanted to stay away from you."

Sebastian poured Ciel a cup of tea and handed it to him,"what did you do to the guests down stairs?" the blue haired boy asked," If I remember correctly, there were a few who tried to defend themselves so I knocked them unconscious, they all woke up after a few hours and went back to their homes."

" I see," Ciel took a sip of his tea as a light blush powered his cheeks and his eyes darted in another direction," if you ever do that again, make sure you tell me first so I can be prepared," Sebastian only chuckled.

" As you wish my lord."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was my story for Halloween, sorry if it was a day late but it takes me a while to come up with these stories, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter of one of my other stories, Ciao.**


End file.
